there talk
by scallisonlover
Summary: just what i wish would have happend when they had there talk scallison. (first impulse story)


I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF i just like hypothesizing

"So," scott muttered as he sat on his bed fiddling just came to his house a few minutes after he got back from derek's old house,she was still wearing the same jean button top and skirt from remembers this scene he remembers the last time they were awkward in his room. "ummm... do you want some time to think or uh something?"

"Uhhhh... no no I asked if we could talk so um... that's what i want to do." she replied as she stared intently at the floor as if the right words would appear on the bronze wood panels.

"Umm i'm gonna go put a shirt on... I'll be right back." he stated since he had on only his levi jeans crossed the room to dig for a white tank top, he put it on, and sat back down beside allison.

"So you got a tatoo?" she couldn't help but notice it since they made his left bicep bulge out seemingly, she couldn't help but notice how he seemed more muscular than the last time she saw him was about to drift into memories of scott topless until he said.

"yeah I've always wanted one but it was harder to get one then I thought it would be."he said as he looked at the two bands

"Why was it harder?" she asked as she looked at them too wishing she could touch them,but controled herself because she knew scott would smell her the second she lost control.

"I tried just a regular tatoo shop got it then when i was in stiles' jeep it just was ephemeral,and healed which totally sucked in my opinion but made stiles happy."he stateted as he poked it wondering if it would disappear again.

"If it was ephemeral how do you have it now?" she questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"a blow torch that hurt so bad it actually made me shift." he winced at the thought.

"Wow a blow torch. That tatoo must mean something to you to actually sit through that pain" She began to contemplate what that reason was.

"yeah... it does" he muttered but she still heard.

"what's the reason?' she asked before she even could stop herself 'oh well to late now' she thought to herself.

"it's umm," he tried to think what he could tell her 'for my mom? no then she'd wonder why um should i just say it's for not bothering her all summer wait the definition yeah the definition' "the definition." he finally managed to say.

"what's the definition?" she could tell he was lieng yet she noticed it wasn't his full on tell maybe it was a little true.

"In summon it means... open wound." he stated as he just stared at his door

"So what open wound do you have scott" she asked knowing he would tell the truth since he wasn't focusing that hard.

"you." he replied without thinking until he jerked his head back at his own words and blinked rapidly hoping this was a dream that he hadn't really admitted that " oh no please just let this be a dream."

She was shocked at the word 'you' that was one possibility she had failed to think about and now she could hear scott wish it was a dream because of the embarrassment. Finally she touched him, she gently rest her hand on scott's shoulder."Scott it's fine but i do want to know what do you mean by me?"

"ummmm," he let him self fall back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling "do you really want to know?" she nodded eagerly and turned to face scott. "Well it's... it's for not calling or texting you all summer," as he said this he drifted out of it "even... when I really wanted to,even... when it was so hard not to and i had to have stiles take my phone away sometimes, i just wanted to give her the space she wants and four months later it still hurts it still feels like a uh" he said as if he were talking to someone else

"like an open wound"allison finished for him with tear welling up in her eyes from his words 'i can't believe he just said all that i can't believe he hurt that bad' she said to allisons voice he jumped off the bed

"No,no way i just said that out loud to you oh my god" he panicked as he paced the floor as he messaged his nose thinking of why he just said that and to her of all tear slipped from her face as she stood up and stood right in front of scott's pace line,and she looked into his eyes the same eyes she fell in love she's serious with herself the same eyes she's still in love with.

"I can't believe you actually had stiles take your phone away." she said with a slight chuckled at the memory.

"He actually had to get derek to snap me out of it before i went complete pchyco." he stated before smiling.'God i missed that crooked jaw line and smile that goes right along with it'

"kiss me" she whispered knowing he would still hear her. To say scott was shocked would be the most understatement of your life.

"What?" he said titling his head to the left just the slightest as if he hadn't heard right.

"Kiss me."Allison repeated but instead of waiting she kissed immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss and he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"SCOTT, STILES IS HERE TO SEE YO..." called as she walked in with stiles by her immediately pulled away as the door was swung wide open for both and stiles to see allison and scott having a passionate was the first to speak up since allison was blushing uncontrollably,stiles was just smiling ,and he's mom was just plain shocked.

"Um thanks mom." And with that she just turned on her heels and left the house.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES AND ALLISON'S LIKE TURNING INTO A GIANT TOMATO" Stiles exclaimed in between laughs as he went and sat on the bed."wait you were just making out with... allison hold up i thought y'all were on "break"," he said with air quotes and looked between the two still smiling.

"what do we say?" allison whispered so only scott would hear he just let his shoulders rise and fall.'come on allison you know that felt so right,so perfect,so safe you know your dads not a hunter anymore, so he has no reason to forbid scott anymore and you know you still love him just hold his hand' and as she thought it she grabbed scott's hand and intertwined there immediately turned his head to look at their perfect hands together and he had an idea.

"want to see how long it'll take before he starts flailing like crazy?" he whispered into her ear,she immediately knew what he was thinking grabbed handfuls of his shirt and kissed him with even more passion then there kiss from a few seconds ago.

"uh guys could we like not make out in front of me? come on this isn't cool, at least don't block the door" he asked but allison and scott just ignored paid so little attention to him allison actually took scott's top off and threw it at stiles."Ay come on your not gonna do this in front of me"stiles half questioned half stated as he flailed out of the way of the opposing shirt and fell to the couldn't help but start laughing and pulled away from scott who was laughing just as much."You guys are such jerks you know that because that was soooooo not cool."

"Sorry." allison said knowing she was lieng. which caused scott to laugh harder.

"what you laughing at werepup."stiles said as he threw scott his white tank back.

"She's not sorry and neither am I ,because really werepup." he asked with the most confused face.

"Stiles i think you should run before we start making out on your lap." allison said with a smirk.

"OH GOD NOO no no thank you Ima go, have fun." stiles flailed frantically trying to ge up and out before he got trapped again.

"You know,"allison started "I missed you, I missed us."she confesed as she stared into those chocolate eyes that could melt an iceberg in seconds.

" I missed you too." he replied

"I kind of figured wound." she teased

"I'm not gonna live that down am i?" he questioned

"Depends on what you do now." she said as she took her button up immediately drop his shirt he'd been holding and went to pick her up and put her on his night went from there as they didn't talk they just made love and let their bodies do the talking for them.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it so yeah byez


End file.
